


Trying For The Record

by Nellie2018



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: They've gone 7½ days without either of them getting injured.  The record is 12 days.  The challenge is made - will they make it?





	Trying For The Record

Sunday (4.34am)  
He woke up, disturbed by the movement of his partner leaving the bed and padding out of the room. Under heavily lidded eyes he saw the bathroom light switch on and heard the sound of running water as the tap was turned on. He woke up fully when he heard a sharp curse of pain and he threw back the covers, climbed out of bed and walked towards the door. He saw Chris leaning against the sink; the bathroom cabinet door open and the cold tap running into a glass. The American was holding his side protectively trying to ease the pain. Coming up behind him Sam leaned past and grabbed the pack of painkillers that Chris was obviously trying to reach.  
Smiling in sympathy, he took two tablets and offered them to his ailing partner.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” mumbled the American taking the pills.  
“That side is obviously bothering you” replied the Englishman, dismissing his apology.  
“Yeah, its kinda sore. I guess trying to reach up wasn’t such a good idea.” muttered Chris, embarrassed by his weakness.  
“That bruising is looking pretty nasty. Take those pills and come back to bed, I’ll get a warm compress to put on it.”  
Chris smiled and shook his head. “You’re in mother hen mode Sam.”  
The tall Englishman cast him a mock glare and muttered, “When will you learn to just accept that your body needs to rest after you’ve been injured.”  
He watched as the American swallowed the pills and then took his arm leading him back into the bedroom where he eased him back onto the mattress. Sam returned to the bathroom and soaked a towel under the hot water tap and brought it back to the bed. Laying it across the majority of the bruising he heard the sharp intake of breath from Chris but decided to ignore it. He knew there was nothing more he could do to ease the pain and that the American would be sore for several days.  
Chris lay back and felt the combination of the heat of the compress and the relief of the painkillers begin to ease the pain and he allowed his eyes to close.  
He felt Sam return to the bed and move in close to him.  
“Thanks ” he mumbled before drifting off to sleep.  
Sam waited until his partner’s breathing had evened out before relaxing. His thoughts returned to the previous week’s events.

Monday (12.02pm)  
Sam stared out of the window of the Lexus as they waited in traffic, his mind wandering as he waited for the light to turn green. Sat beside him Chris stretched and let out a loud yawn, already restless. It had been a quiet few days and the American was itching for some action. He turned his attention to his dark partner.  
“You know, I’ve been thinking?” he said vaguely  
Sam grinned. “Careful now. You don’t want to over tax yourself Keel.”  
Chris snorted and carried on.  
“We’ve gone 7½ days without either of us getting injured.”  
Sam thought about the comment and realized that he was right. The last week or so had been very quiet and they had hardly been out of the office.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yup. Not even a paper cut between us.”  
“Is that the longest it’s been?” he asked  
They had a standing joke about the various injuries they picked up. Each bruise and scratch was included. With Chris being as “enthusiastic” as he was, injuries were a regular occurrence.  
“Nope.”  
Sam was surprised. “You’re kidding. You mean we’ve gone longer than one week?”  
“Yeah. Remember November last year – we got to 12 days.”  
“You’re right. So we have to get through to Friday without any mishaps and we’ll have a new record?”  
Chris grinned as Sam added confidently. “Not a chance”  
“Are you willing to back up that with some money?” he proposed as Sam put the car into gear as the traffic light turned green.  
The American studied the dark Englishman and saw him frowning.  
“How much?” asked Sam cagily.  
“£50?”  
The American smiled smugly as he saw Sam nod  
“Ok. If we get through unmarked until 12.00 midnight on Friday then I’ll go for it.”  
“Self imposed injuries do not count” stated Chris firmly.  
“OK” agreed Sam thinking how easily Chris picked up bruises even in every day life.  
The American settled back into the leather seat and returned his gaze to the hustle and bustle of lunchtime London. It was going to be an interesting few days.

Monday afternoon (Day 8) 12.26pm  
Sam drew the car to a halt outside a small office building located in a quiet side street off the main Finchley Road. They had been investigating the theft of a small consignment of deactivated guns and their enquiries had led them to the name of a small-time dealer, Benny Wilkins. Although the guns were currently useless it would be simple to fit new parts and re-activate them and the market for this type of gun was growing daily.  
Sam turned off the engine and cast a quick glance at Chris.  
“We’re just here to talk to him Chris. No need for your action-man impression.”  
Chris rolled his eyes.  
“I’ve got 50 quid riding on getting through till Friday unblemished. I’ll be as gentle as a pussy cat Curtis.”  
Sam grinned “and I wonder how long that will last?”  
“Till Friday midnight” stated the American firmly “And I’m counting on you to be careful as well.”  
“Aren’t I always?” he answered opening the car door. “Come on let’s see what Benny knows.”  
The American nodded and climbed out and they walked up to the office.  
Benny Wilkins was sitting behind his badly scratched desk in his shabby and grubby office. However, a state of the art lap top computer lay before him and he was staring intently at the screen, concentrating on making the figures balance. He looked up as he heard the door open and was alarmed to see two tall strangers walk into the room. He sized them up quickly, his wide experience making him suspicious of people he did not know.  
The first man was tall – probably 6’2”, smartly dressed in a designer dark grey suit with matching black shirt underneath. His dark hair was neatly brushed off his face and he had intelligent green eyes. The second man was slightly smaller, more stockily built, heavy with muscle – not fat. His short brown hair was spiked up and his blue eyes were alert. He was dressed in black jeans and a dark shirt under a black leather jacket. Benny knew the type, both giving off an air of authority, and immediately classed them as potential clients for his ‘nefarious’ activities.  
He rose to his feet and decided to see how they wanted to play the game.  
Stretching out his hand he gestured them in.  
“Welcome gents. What can I do for you?”  
Chris let Sam take the lead and stood slightly to the right of the English Agent as he took the proffered hand.  
“I believe we have a mutual acquaintance” he said  
“And who is that?” asked Benny focusing his attention on Sam.  
“Arthur Jones” stated Sam giving the name of one of CI5’s network of informers. Arthur was a small wheeler and dealer whose fingers were in a dozen pies. He was regularly approached for information on the wide and varied under-life of this part of London.  
Benny gestured for both men to sit down and Sam sat down in the plastic chair in front of the desk. Chris opted to stand, manoeuvring himself to have a clear sight out of the window. In their line of work it was always advisable to keep an eye on the exit.  
“I’ve not seen Arthur for a while. How’s his Brother doing?”  
Sam smiled inwardly at the clumsy attempt at trapping him.  
“His sister is doing much better. She’s got rid of that waster of a husband and is getting her life back together again.”  
Benny nodded, relaxing as Sam passed the test. If he didn’t know Arthur then he wouldn’t know that he had a sister.  
“What can I do for you Mr ….?”  
“Carter, Sam Carter and this is Chris Kelly. We have a problem and understand that you may be able to help us.”  
Benny warmed to the tall Englishman as he sensed that this could prove to be a profitable meeting.  
“I must admit, I do know a lot of people. What kind of problem do you have?”  
“I need some guns, preferably side arms that are easy to conceal.”  
Benny nodded thoughtfully  
“And can I ask what you require them for?”  
Sam fixed him with a steely gaze.  
“You know better than to ask that question”  
Benny shrugged “Fair enough. How soon do you need them?”  
“By the end of the week at the latest. Can you do it?”  
“It’s short notice. It’ll cost you.”  
“I’m willing to pay a fair price Benny but I won’t be ripped off. If you can’t meet my deadline then I’ll go elsewhere.” said Sam sternly.  
The dealer held up his hands in a gesture of pacification “Give me some time to make a few enquiries. Where can I contact you?”  
Sam picked up a pen and wrote a mobile phone number on the notepad on the desk.  
Turning round and nodding to Chris he shook Benny’s hand.  
“I look forward to hearing from you soon.”  
He followed Chris out and they walked in silence to the car.  
Once safely away from the area Chris commented on the meeting.  
“Do you think he’ll go for it?”  
“Hmm. Obviously he’ll check us out first but I can’t seem it being a problem. You could see his eyes light up when I mentioned side arms. He’ll have already been making the deal by the time we got to the car.”  
Chris settled back and took his mobile out of his pocket.  
“I’ll contact base and report back. Where are we going now?”  
Sam looked in the mirror and manoeuvred into the right hand lane.  
“I reckon it’s time for a spot of lunch.”  
“Sounds good to me” said Chris with a grin. “McDonalds is just around the corner”.  
“I said lunch Keel – and that means proper food.”  
After driving for another 5 minutes he pulled into the car park of a large pub, which offered “Home Cooked Food Served All Day” on a large sign outside.  
Despite a near miss when a waitress tripped and spilled hot soup near to Sam’s hand they managed to get through the rest of the day without harm.

Tuesday (day 9) 9.34am.  
Sam grinned as Chris carefully carried two hot coffees to their desk. The American was frowning in concentration, making sure a single drop did not fall onto his hands. He laughed as Chris finally achieved his task and placed both cups firmly on the desktop.  
“Damn Keel, you’re going to be grey before Friday if you keep this up.”  
Chris grinned back. “I’m just protecting my money Curtis. “  
The mobile phone sitting on the desk next to Sam’s right hand started to ring and he snatched it up answering with a curt “hello”. They both knew that it was Benny calling.  
“Mr Carter?”  
“That’s right. I hope you’ve got some good news for me Mr Wilkins” answered Sam curtly.  
He heard the man at the other end take a deep breath before he continued.  
“I can get you 12 handguns by Friday.”  
“Good. How much?”  
“£1000 each” said Benny hesitantly.  
“That’s a lot of money Benny” Sam replied firmly.  
“You’re working to a deadline Mr Carter. If you want them to be delivered to you by Friday then my supplier insists on that price.”  
“And don’t forget your cut as well.”  
He heard Benny laugh “I’m a businessman Mr Carter. I’m not doing this for nothing.”  
Sam asked him to hold for a minute whilst he discussed the price with his partner.  
He barely muffled the mobile and had a quick chat with Chris, both agents acting as if they were real buyers. Chris snorted at the price and they had a brief heated debate about being ripped off. Finally, they came to an agreement and Sam picked up the mobile again.  
“We’ll take all 12 for £800 each. No more. That’s a good deal Wilkins and you know it.”  
Wilkins agreed readily. In fact he would have negotiated down to £750 and it was indeed a very good deal. His 25% fee for the transaction would come in very handy.  
“Alright. I can get them to you by Friday lunchtime. Just let me know where and when.”  
“I’ll contact you on Thursday. In the meantime I’ll arrange for cash on delivery. Just a warning – I’m not used to being messed around. I want delivery on Friday and that means Friday Benny. Any delay and I’ll take it very personally.”  
Benny did not cringe at the threat. “You can rely on me Mr Carter. You just make sure that the cash is ready and I’ll make sure the guns are. I’ll wait to hear from you about the delivery details.”  
They broke the connection and Sam leaned back in his chair studying the mobile in his hand.  
“How do you want to play this Sam?” asked Keel from where he was perched on the desk.  
The dark Englishman scrubbed his hand through his hair before putting the mobile down and looking at his partner.  
“I’m not sure whether we can trust this guy. Let’s run this past Malone and see what he suggests.”  
“Ok but I hope it’s nothing dangerous. I’ve got to get us both through to Friday midnight remember.”  
“How can I forget when you keep reminding me every 5 minutes?” replied Sam sardonically as he took a sip of his cooling coffee.  
After a briefing with Malone it was decided that Benny Wilkins would be marked for close surveillance, his every move to be monitored and reported on. As the target knew Keel and Curtis the task was handed to a team of agents in the surveillance division who were to report back to Backup and Spencer in the Ops room. Sam and Chris were tasked to set up an appropriate location for the handover of the guns and sat at Sam’s desk working out the various details. Both Agents concentrated on making sure that every angle was covered in the scenario, trying to make the meeting as danger free as possible. Both knew that they couldn’t eliminate the peril entirely but the more planning they put in at this early stage, the more chance they had to react to anything going wrong.  
Finally, after a long discussion they were both happy with the set-up and proceeded to make the appropriate arrangements.  
They got home late and Sam cooked dinner before they turned in for an early night.

Wednesday (day 10) 4.15pm  
Sam walked around the small warehouse unit that they had decided to use. It had good access and he was pleased with the layout. He watched as a technician wired up a small surveillance camera and hid it inside a packing case. Chris scanned the location as well, picking out the best places for each party to stand. He felt Sam walk up and nudge him.  
“You happy with this?” he murmured  
The American nodded his head. “It’s the best we can do. We’ve got the exit on the left and those packing cases will shield us if the situation goes bad. As long as we can get the bad guys to stay here the camera will pick up everything.” He turned and smiled at his partner.  
”Piece of cake Sam, I think my £50 is pretty secure.”  
Sam harrumphed and turned his attention back to the exits. He trusted Keel’s judgment and he was reasonably happy with the arrangements but he still tempered the American’s positive attitude with his traditional English pessimism. In his experience it was wise to expect the worse, then you wouldn’t be surprised if it did go wrong.  
“Fancy going out tonight?” asked Chris, “Considering we can have a lie-in tomorrow”.  
Sam nodded. “Yeah, what do you want to do?”  
Chris grinned “Nothing dangerous Curtis. Just a drink down the local and then I’ll wrap you up in a nice soft duvet.”  
“I’ll be glad when we get to Saturday. You’re starting to annoy me now” snapped Sam good-naturedly.  
The American cast him an innocent gaze “Sorry, did you have other plans?”  
“I was hoping for something a little more physical.”  
“I guess we’ll be able to compromise” he giggled, raising his eyebrows suggestively “Just promise to be gentle with me”  
Curtis was about to thump him when he remembered the bet and ended up tapping him lightly on the shoulder.  
“I’ll even trim my nails.” He whispered and received a wide grin in return.

Thursday (day 11) 9.24am  
Sam woke up and stretched out, feeling his muscles loosen. They were on a morning off and he relaxed back into the cotton duvet keeping his eyes closed. He felt movement beside him and cracked open his eyes and saw Chris leaning on his elbow facing him. He was busily scanning Sam’s body with his eyes critically and Sam frowned.  
“What are you doing Keel?” he asked  
“Just checking” replied the American in a soft drawl.  
“Checking for what?”  
“To make sure my money is safe?”  
Sam groaned and pulled him into a hug.  
“This is getting really tiring.”  
The American’s grin lit up his face. “It’s not often I win a bet with you Curtis and I am determined to keep this up. You can do anything on Saturday but until then ….”  
Sam cut him off with a kiss.  
Later, after another thorough examination in the shower, they took care of the general domestic chores. Even the American helped by loading up the washing machine and changing the bedding whilst Sam cleaned the flat. After a trip to the local supermarket they restocked the freezer with food and replenished the fridge with wine and beer. Finally, satisfied that all the jobs were done Sam treated Chris to his lunch on the way into the office. Conversation was easy and they revelled in the joy of simply being together.  
They got into the office at 1.30pm and were immediately called into a planning meeting with Spencer and Malone. The final arrangements for their delivery were confirmed and Sam and Chris were updated on the results of the last few days surveillance. It appeared that Benny had met with two characters that had been identified as career criminals. They did not seem to have any links to known militants or terrorists and after a discussion it was decided that the situation should be handled as a straight forward criminal activity. The level of security was therefore cut back and the details amended accordingly.  
“Are we all finally happy with the arrangements?” asked Malone looking at each of his agents and seeing confirming nods. “Good. Make the call please Mr Curtis.”  
Sitting back in his chair Sam took the mobile from his pocket and dialled Wilcox’s number.  
It was answered within 2 rings.  
“Benny Wilcox”  
“Benny, its Carter. Is my delivery ready?”  
“Of course. I just need to know where and when.”  
“I have a small warehouse unit, 4b Italia Business Park, Campbell Road, Brixton. I’ll be there at 3.00pm tomorrow.”  
“And you’ve got the cash?”.  
“Of course.”  
“Alright, I’ve got that address. I’ll make the arrangements.”  
“I want you to come alone.”  
Benny snorted. “No chance Mr Carter. Do you think I’m a fool? There will be two of us in a plain white van.”  
Sam agreed, “I’m not used to being messed around Benny. I’ll have Kelly with me as well. We’ll see you at 3.00pm prompt. If I’m happy with your service this could be a very profitable relationship for you.”  
“I hope so Mr Carter and you have no need to worry. I am a professional.”  
Sam finished the call and placed the mobile back on the table in front of him.  
“We’re on. Just him and one other in a white van at 3 o’clock tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Good” was the comment from the other three occupants of the room.

Friday (day 12)  
They arrived at the warehouse early, making final checks on all the recording equipment. Running through the final plans they made sure that each member of the team was fully briefed and were sure of their roles in the upcoming arrest.  
Finally, there were only Curtis and Keel left visible in the room, Chris leaning against one of the packing crates and Sam keeping an eye on the entrance.  
“So, you reckon your money is safe?” asked the Englishman keeping his eyes on the way in.  
“It’s a sure deal as long as you keep your head.”  
This made Sam turn round.  
“Me?” he cried and frowned as the American smiled smugly at him. Grumbling to himself he turned back to the entrance.  
He glanced down at his watch. It was 2.58pm. He turned and checked on Chris and saw him standing alert and ready. At 3 o’clock a white van turned the corner and drove into the forecourt.  
Sam was pleased to see that Benny Wilcox was in the front seat with another man driving.  
They both watched as the van pulled up in front of the warehouse and Wilcox and his colleague stepped out. Wilcox came forward and proffered a hand shake as the other man held back, obviously scanning the area for trouble.  
“Good to see you Benny” said Sam accepting the handshake. “Have you got the goods?”  
“Certainly have Mr Carter. They’re in the back of the van. Jack will help your man unload them.”  
Sam nodded to Chris who walked round the back of the van with the man, now identified as Jack. On opening the doors Jack jumped up and pushed a large crate towards the American. Between them they struggled to lift the heavy box and carried it around to where the other two stood.  
“Always have to do the bloody work round here” grumbled Chris good naturedly gaining a nod of agreement from the other man. Sam picked up a jemmy and levered off the top of the crate. Inside were 12 handguns and he lifted one out and checked it with a professional eye. Levering the mechanism open he saw that it was not loaded.  
“Where are the bullets?”  
Benny smiled and took another box from the bottom of the crate. Opening it, Sam loaded the gun and checked the mechanism again.  
“You don’t mind if I test it do you?” he asked.  
Benny shook his head. “As long as you don’t test it on me.”  
Sam smiled back and turned to where he had set up a couple of bottles. Taking aim he fired the gun and the right hand bottle shattered. Nodding, he took out another and carried out the same routine and the left hand bottle shattered.  
Satisfied he nodded his approval at Chris.  
“Get the money Chris.”  
The American moved to the boot of their car and took out a plastic envelope. Bringing it to the others he unzipped it. Benny saw bundles of £10 notes and took the wallet from Chris.  
“You’ll find it all there” muttered Curtis as he saw Benny pull a wad and flick through it.  
“I trust you Mr Carter. If there is anything else I can do for you please let me know.”  
Sam saw Chris subtly move into the pre-arranged position.  
“Just one thing Benny. I’d like you to raise your hands.”  
Benny looked at the Englishman in surprise.  
”What?”  
Sam took his CI5 id card from his pocket. “We’re with CI5 and you’re nicked.” He pronounced.  
Both Jack and Benny started to turn around but were confronted with Chris holding a gun towards them.  
“Don’t even think of it” he growled and both men quickly decided to surrender.

Later, after both gun dealers had been taken away and the debriefing of the team carried out Sam and Chris were able to leave the office.  
“I guess you want me to do the report again” said Chris with a smile on his face.  
Sam threw a mock glare at him. “And risk getting a dressing down from Malone – no chance. I’ll write the report tonight while you keep yourself busy and out of my way.”  
“Aah Curtis, if I didn’t know you so well I’d think you were upset with me.”  
Sam smiled. “I’m not upset with you, I’m just being practical.”  
“Maybe it’s because you owe me £50.”  
Sam harrumphed. “We’ve got to get to midnight Chris. It’s only 8.22pm.”  
“Yeah but what can go wrong now.? We’ve got the bad guys without a fight and the only thing we’ve got planned for tonight is for me to watch you type up a report.”  
“Damn dangerous things those laptops”  
“Yeah, I suppose the top could snap shut and trap your finger.”  
“Or you could trip on the stair carpet and bang your knee”  
“Or you could spill your coffee and burn your hand.”  
“Or if you have a cold drink, the glass could slip”  
“Or … oh hell lets agree that we’ll creep upstairs and sit you down carefully and then we have nothing to eat or drink until midnight.” laughed Chris  
“Or we could just creep upstairs and climb straight into bed and hide under the covers.” murmured Sam.  
“Sam Curtis – I do believe that you want me to earn that £50.”  
Sam let a slow smile crease his lips. “Well, you won’t appreciate it unless you’ve earned it.”  
“Get your jacket Mr Curtis, you‘ve pulled.”

Saturday (Day 13)  
Sam sighed deeply as he felt Chris snuggle into him and he surrendered and put his arm around the wayward American.  
It had all happened so quickly, when they had left the office and walked to their car. Laughing at some joke between them they walked out of the main door and around the corner to the underground car park. They never saw the two skateboarders hurtling down the steps towards them. Unable to avoid a collision one of the youths hit Chris and bowled both of them down the rest of the steps. Despite the skateboarders profuse apologies it was only concern for his injured partner that stopped Sam from killing him and as it was it took three security men to hold him back.  
Eventually order was restored as Chris waved at Sam to say that it was purely an accident and that he wasn’t hurt too badly. Unassuaged Sam glared at the youth until his friend gladly took his arm and lead him away from the angry agent.  
“I’m ok Sam. Let’s get home.” Groaned Chris holding his bruised side.  
”That moron needs locking up” muttered Sam giving the youth a cold glare.  
Chris took his arm “It was an accident Sam. Lighten up – nobody died”  
Sam turned and studied his partner  
“That stupid bastard has just cost you £50.”  
Chris sighed. “I don’t care about the £50. I just want to go home. Leave the security guys to get his address and I’ll send him a bill.”  
Sam grimly nodded and made sure that the skateboarder’s details were recorded.  
“Come on sunshine” he murmured and helped Chris towards the car.

Sunday 4.43am

Sam settled back against the pillows and closed his eyes.  
“We’ll make the record some day Chris” he whispered and then relaxed pulling the warm body against him.


End file.
